Cooking with Cheerilee
by Kyletra
Summary: Cheerilee has been doted on lately and she wants to repay the kindness with a taste of that pony's youth.


Cheerilee entered the classroom, humming softly to herself. Around her neck was a thermos filled with wonderfully sweet and lemony tea, provided by Words O'Wisdom, the writing unicorn. _For the past week he's been making sure I had something to keep my throat calm. And he's been telling his stories himself, to save my voice the extra strain. I'd ask him to stop, but he's just so... adamant about it it could almost be called charming._

Glancing at the clock, she figured she had time for a quick cup before the vocal workout of lecturing young foals. The teacher sipped on the steamy brew, the thick vapor doing nearly as much good as the tea itself. _He brews it rather strong, since he waters it down to fill a pitcher, then adds the sugar and lemon and reheats enough to fill the thermos and puts the bag in to steep longer. _She smacked her lips, the astringent qualities of the tea and lemon giving it a pleasantly smooth mouth feel. Draining the last of her cup, she sealed the container and smiled at the first of her little ponies to file in for the final day of school for the week.

Lessons went smoothly, although she did have to get onto Diamond Tiara for teasing Twist... again. The lunch bell rang and all the students dashed off to the cafeteria to eat and socialize. Cheerilee contented herself with another cup of tea and a simple cucumber sandwich. As she was about to bite in, there was a knock at the door. Words was in the entry way, holding his own lunch bag and a new thermos.

"I thought you might like a fresh batch and some company."

Cheerilee smiled softly and nodded at the dunce stool, the only spare chair not attached to the desks. He put it across from her at the desk and topped off her cup.

"If the other batch is cold, could I have some? It's rather embarrassing but hot tea actually upsets my stomach."

Passing the cooled tea over, the teacher asked her own question.

"That's something new. Why would it do that? Most ponies I know actually calm their stomach troubles with a hot cup."

Words rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

"Well, you wouldn't know it unless you really listened, but I'm not from around Ponyville, we moved up for my last few years of school. I was born farther south, about an hours trot from Horseton. Down south, we like our tea ice cold with lots of sugar. It's hot and humid there most of the year, so a refreshing beverage is always in demand. I use to drink so much it was easier on the waiters in restaurants to just bring a pitcher with a straw. Hot drinks like coffee and normal tea just feel weird and watery to me, so they cause my stomach to churn."

Cheerilee nodded between bites, taking a sip to help swallow the last morsel.

"I think the Apple family does things the same way, don't they?"

The unicorn suddenly paled, a tinge of green around his cheeks. Cheerilee shook a hoof in his face to make sure he hadn't died sitting in front of her. After a moment he regained his composure.

"Ugh, please do not remind me of the Apple family tea. It's... well frankly, the farthest thing from tea I'd ever tasted. It has tea yes, but they mix in apple cider and cinnamon. That is something you just don't do! Lemonade is acceptable to mix with tea, as it is lemon juice, sugar, and water. Stuff you put in tea anyway. But... cinnamon?"

The teacher began to laugh at the indignation plastered to his face.

"Oh, come now, is it really that important? You're acting as if they were trying to force saddle sweat down your throat."

Words gave a small huff, tucking into his own hay and carrot sandwich.

"Ok, it's not THAT bad, but you can't blame a pony for missing the tastes of back home. Mom and Dad moved back once I got out of school, so I haven't had a good home meal in a while."

_Aaaah. Here's something. Maybe I can repay him for all the tea by cooking him something._ Cheerilee nodded sympathetically.

"Well, what was your favorite meal your mother used to make you? I wouldn't call it my talent, but I'm pretty handy in the kitchen. Besides, you've been a real sweetie with all the sweet tea."

They both suppressed a chuckle at the bad pun. Words thought for a long moment, muttering a few dishes under his breath. Eventually, he had it all thought out.

"Well... I'd love some griffin fried prickly pear cactus, breaded and fried golden brown, with a cream gravy smothering it. Garlic mashed potatoes, with more of that gravy. A slice of cornbread, piping hot with a pat of butter melting on top. And for dessert, nothing says home as much as a good peach cobbler, especially if you put a big scoop of home churned vanilla ice cream on top. But I'd hate to burden you. Especially the cactus. It takes a lot of prep to make sure you get all the little needles out, or else you'll end up with a tongue full of stickers."

Cheerilee gulped for a number of reasons. _That's a lot of food, and even one would take a bit of effort. But he's been such a dear lately, I'd hate to get his hopes up about this. Besides... that sounded delicious. _

"It'll be no trouble at all. I'll swing by the market and pick up the ingredients after class. Speaking of, lunch is almost over. Come over around seven o'clock. Everything should be ready by then."

The bell rang, and Words gave an eager smile as he left. Cheerilee let herself grin at this. _He acts so much older most of the time, it's cute to see him acting foalishly. Well, I'll try and get through the rest of today's lessons quickly, I'll need every minute to get things ready._

A few hours later, Cheerilee enter the market, and was greeted by the grocer, Green Smock, a very..._well, to put it kindly, "Full figured"_ mare several years older than the teacher. She was an almost neon yellow with a deep green mane, the same color as the apron that was both around her chest and her cutie mark.

"Oh! 'ello dere Cheerilee! You don't normally come in on a Friday. We don't have your usual produce in today, don'tchaknow. But if you like, I can see if we 'ave any in the storeroom."

Cheerilee gave a dismissive wave of the hoof.

"Oh, I'm not here for that. A... close friend of mine has been missing his mother's cooking for some time now, and I need a few things to give him a little taste of home. I know you always have potatoes, garlic, cornmeal, and a few other basic things, but he asked very specifically for prickly pear cactus. Do you have any in stock?"

Green Smock heaved a small sigh, clearly disappointed in herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but we simply don't have any. The only supplier is all the way in Apploosa, and the next shipment isn't until next Tuesday, don'tchaknow. But everything else you need, I'll contact some of the other shops I know carry it. Maybe they'll have some in."

Momentarily saddened by this news, the teacher gathered up everything else she would need. When she came to the register, the grocer had a look of thin hope. She passed the teacher a scroll, a note written in the sloppy hand of one who knows how to, but doesn't often write.

"Well, it's a little out of the way, but I'm afraid this is the only place that has any left right now. He promised to save you two big pieces, as a favor to me, but he's all the way in Canterlot, don'tchaknow. You'll have to leave now if you want to get back in time to cook it."

_CANTERLOT? Oh, my hooves ache just thinking about the walk. But I'd hate to break his little heart if he couldn't have the entree to his perfect meal._

It took two whole hours of steady gallop to rush over, grab the plants and pay, and dash back home. Cheerilee felt like her lungs were going to explode, but there was no time to rest. Slicing the tops of a few bulbs of garlic, she buttered them and put them in the oven to roast. Peeling and setting the potatoes to boil, she also set about heating two cast iron skillets. One would be for the frying oil, the other would act as a pan for the cornbread, which she was mixing up in a bowl next to the cobbler.

Since everything else needed time to heat through, she slowed down when it came time to prepare ice cream. She poured in the cream, sugar, and other flavorings, and turned the crank on the ice cream maker. _I never thought I'd be happy I forgot to put this in the garage sale._

Taking a small break, she opened the oven to retrieve the pans and garlic. The scent of the bulbs filled the kitchen, pungent yet mouth watering. Draining the potatoes, she removed the roasted goodies from the skin and tossed them into the pot. Adding thick cream, butter, salt and pepper, she mashed it until it was only slightly chunky. A taste test proved all was well.

Taking the heated oil from the cornbread pan, she poured it onto the batter, instantly frying a portion of it that she mixed into the rest. She didn't know WHY she did it that way, but her mother had done it before her, and her mother before her, and her mother before her, and...

Shoving the cornbread and cobbler in to bake, she set about the final tasks. First, she carefully skinned the cactus. Then she coated it lightly in flour, then an egg wash, and a second coat of flour mixed with salt, pepper, and a little chili powder for kick. Once the two big chunks were covered, she set them in a half inch of oil, the merry crackles and pops telling her she'd heated the oil perfectly.

She returned to churning, stopping only to flip the cactus and poke the cornbread with a twist tie to check the center. When the tie came out clean, the baked goods were fully cooked, and she took the fried food out to drain. Glancing at the clock, she had a healthy fifteen minutes left to make the gravy and tea. Mixing cream with a flour roux and salt and pepper, she completed the gravy in just a minute.

The tea also boiled quickly, and she made it just as she'd seen him do it. _Pour the steeped liquid into a pitcher with two cups of sugar, refill pot with cold water to rinse the bags to give more, pouring that in right away. Repeat until pitcher is full. _Cheerilee stepped back, looking at all the food she'd made. The steamy scents caused her stomach to rumble loudly. Once again, she hazarded a look at the clock.

_Ten minutes until he's suppose to arrive. I'll just go freshen up. All the cooking and running has left my mane a mess and I have flour everywhere..._

He arrived about five minutes late, perfect timing as the shower had run a little long and it had given the teacher time to finish make up when he rang the doorbell. He grinned sheepishly, but that soon turned to a look of serene bliss. A smell wafted out, and he closed his eyes to get the full effect. Cheerilee blushed at this.

"Oh, come inside, you'll smell the food better when it's right in front of you."

Words gave a small chuckle, then winked at her.

"Oh, you smell the food? I was enjoying the scent of flowers. You put on perfume?"

The unicorn was dragged inside by the earth pony, who was trying hard to go into the chiding teacher act, but her smile break the effect.

"Young colt, if you do not stop flirting and eat the food I slaved over a hot stove to make, I'll put you in the corner for the rest of the semester."

Seated at the kitchen table, Words, well, was at a loss for words at the spread. He looked from the mare, to the food, and back. Tears formed in his eyes, and he hugged her tightly.

"I haven't even tasted it yet and it feels like I'm back home. Thank you, so very much."

Cheerilee returned the embrace, and they stayed that way for a pleasant moment. Patting him on the back, she let go and plated his food.

"Well, this is my first try at cooking the Southern Pony way. Tell me how I did."

Lifting the cactus with his magic, he dipped it in the gravy. Taking a bite, he chewed for a long while. Cheerilee almost thought she's cooked it too long and it had become tough when he finally swallowed. Scooting out of the chair, he dropped prostrate at her hooves.

"You are a cooking goddess. Maretha Stirrup dreams of being half the cook you are."

She laughed and took a bite herself. _This is good! The gravy softens the hard breading slightly, __so it's almost as tender as the cactus. I'm going to have to make this more often!_

They ate, Wiz piling on compliment after compliment. The cornbread was superb, slightly charred on the bottom from being cooked too long, but seeing as how his mother always did it, it was perfect to him. The mashed potatoes were great too, and everything was washed down with the tea. The dinner had gone off without a hitch. That is, until Words' final bite of cactus.

"Ow!"

He began licking and tapping his lips. Cheerilee could just see a needle stuck in his bottom lip. She left the room, and came back with a pair of tweezers in her mouth. Leaning forward, she plucked the embedded spine out. They were very close, his eyes grateful as his mouth curled into a grin. She flushed, and put the tweezers down. Words sighed in relief, but still sucked on his lip.

"Thank you, dinner was absolutely lovely. I can't tell you how much this has all meant to me, but my lips still stings. Right about now, mom would give me some of the cobbler and ice cream to make the pain go away."

"I could do that... or I could kiss it better."

"I don't know, homemade ice cream is pretty tas-"

Cheerilee shut Words up, in the best way possible. _Besides, I couldn't get the ice cream to set right away._

…

Sorry this is up later than usual, I watched the premiere of season 2 before I got started.

I'm gonna make this short, because writing this gave me a powerful hunger.

Please give me your own opinions on the story, I love the hear them. A "Great job!" is nice, but I want to hear how the story affects you, not, and forgive the bluntness of this, cookie cutie praise that losses it's meaning if you see it 50 times no matter what you write.

As always, thank you for reading, and have a pleasant day/night. Signed, Kyletra

P.S. I apologize for the horrible accent on the grocer. I was aiming for Wisconsin/Minnesota and ended up... Celestia knows where.


End file.
